Predator
by Snowfun
Summary: One-shot! When Leo is taken captive by the Shredder, he is forced to do his bidding by the mind control serum. Can Raph save his fearless leader in time before Leo does the most dishonorable thing ever imagined? The one thing Leo vowed to protect? Family is thicker than blood, right? Takes place just before Raph is controlled by the Shredder. TMNT 2012 version. After "Protector"


**Hi guys! How's it going? This is a sequel to my one-shot Protector! A guest asked me to write another story with Leo and the mind control, so I was like, ya! Let's do this! (Sadly it took me this long to get my butt in gear... ;D ) This one-shot takes place just before Raph get's controlled by the mind thingy. (Basically the worm... and wasn't that gross?! I just about threw up when I saw that...!) Sooo... now that I'm done rambling, please enjoy and review!**

 **I don't own TMNT... that reaaaaaaaly sucks...**

* * *

The sky was grew dark, darker than jet black ink, and it stretched it's claws out upon the earth. Searing all light into blackness.

Stars above the earth tried to pry and push their way through the sea of pure black. It trapped them like an unwelcome prison. But none could escape. No, not one. Only the bright moon escaped.

But the darkness could not grip at people's hearts, save for one. Yes, one lone stranger cried and strangled against it's bitter grip. But it would not let go.

The figure ran upon the roof tops, darting here, or there into the cold shadows. He despised the thought of entering the light, of being seen. The figure was not man, but turtle. His red mask dancing with the wind. Raph spun his sais as he ever slowly peaked over the corner of the wall. Searching for that one thing. He wanted to shake him, tell him that he didn't have to do this... but Raph's brothers already tried... and failed.

Raph's eye caught something... What was that? Could it be? Raph carefully studied the shadow, before quickly ducking behind the wall again.

Raph watched his knuckles grow a bright white as his hand closed tightly around the sais. His heart filled with anger against the Shredder! If only Leo hadn't insisted on going on patrol that night!

He peeked over the edge again. A gasp escaped Raph and his eyes went wide! Where did he go?

"Leo! Listen to me, will ya!" Stashing his sais he stood out into the open. He felt naked, and bare. "This isn't you! I know you can hear me!"

Raph looked all around him for anything, any trace of his brother. But the silence was so thick it felt like tar.

A tar that spread like oil. It gripped at his heart and forbid him to move. The sound of metal grinding against metal pierced Raph's spine as it froze. He knew where Leo was now...

Forcing his limbs to work together, Raph slowly turned to face his brother, (or, what was left of him). "Come on Leo! Snap out of it!"

Leo stood on the edge of the roof, his mask torn as the tails hung lifeless. Leo's katana were drawn to a deadly point.

The silence that hung threatened to break like a string pulled to it's limit. Leo stirred, his eyes staring down Raph like a lion to a zebra.

But suddenly the string broke with a loud snap as Leo leaped forward, katana drawn, preparing for the final blow...

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, Leo launched forward, gripping his plastron as if tiny needles were poking him from under. His breath came out in haggard rasps as his lungs refused to allow air to pass.

His skin grew tight and clammy as the thought grasped at his heart. His brothers!

"Raph!" Ripping the covers off him, Leo bolted across the hallway and to Raph's door. Was Raph in there? Was he safe? Slowly mustering courage he carefully opened the door. His muscles tensed and ached.

"Raph?"

Raph propped open one eye to glance around when they fell on Leo. "Leo?" Raph raised a brow, confusion playing within him. He sat up in his bed, the confusion turning into anger.

Leo relaxed, allowing his body to sage into the door frame. He wiped the sweat off his brow as a light smile twitched. Raph was fine.

"Leo, is Mikey sick again? Tell him I am not playing babysitter! Believe me, once was enough!" Pulling the covers roughly overtop his body, Raph mumbled something as sleep took him.

Leo's foggy gaze wandered as he pulled the door closed and trudged back to his own room. Tomorrow will bring on a new day. And while that means dealing with the Shredder, it still doesn't change the fact that it was just a dream... right?


End file.
